The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In the manufacture of certain probe cards and the like, each probe of the probe card is electroformed (e.g., as part of a group of probes), singulated, and then mechanically bonded (e.g., one at a time) onto the probe card. This process is time and resource intensive. Further, often it is necessary to perform additional work to realign any misaligned probes on the probe card before the probe card may be satisfactorily used in testing. Such rework may interfere with the bonds holding the probes to the probe card.